Into the Deadlands: Act II: The Trip
by Viceakin Archive
Summary: (Read act I first, please!) Sent on a mission by the Grimm Man, Ruby and her crew will have to get to Santa Fe to kill the fall twins to finally leave this god forsaken place called the Deadlands, criticism is appreciated and really helps the story!


**(Author's note… It lives, again... I hope you enjoy it!)**

**Into the Deadlands: Act II: Prologue.**

Jaune Arc slowly awoke in his guest room, the rising sun shining through the cracks in the window blinds. He got up from the bed, and stretched before beginning to look for the bathroom. He opened the door to the hallway, and saw Lie Ren was also awake, of which Ren spotted him and nodded at his direction, while Jaune said, "Good morning, Ren." Ren knew the face Jaune was making, and pointed to the door to the right of him, then Jaune entered it.

After Jaune relieved himself, he exited the bathroom and walked down the stairs to see Outlaw Pyrrha talking to Pyrrha, a bit confusing, I know. Jaune waved and sorta blushed remembering yesterday, and walked towards the garden, there he paid his respects to Yang, and smelled the roses and sunflowers. He saw a tree that had a beehive, and decided not to screw around with it, and walked out of the house, and into the backyard where Blake as practicing her aim.

Jaune noticed that one of the targeting dummies was severely burnt, but saw Blake offering a spare revolver to him, he didn't catch what she said, but he knew what she meant so he grabbed the gun and began to fire at the target, throwing aim out the window as he didn't hit the dummy once. He didn't know how to reload, so Blake showed him how, and reloaded the revolver for him, and began to help him aim. With the help of Blake, he got three head shots while the rest either hit the neck or missed.

Jaune calmed himself down, and waved Blake away, he was calm, and aimed via the iron sights, and fired at the dummy directly in the head, and Jaune whispered "Yes!" to himself as Blake congratulated him. A hawk then attacked Jaune as it thought his hair was its nest, and Jaune went back to panic firing while Blake ducked for cover and hoped to the Gods that Jaune didn't shoot himself in the head. Fortunately, Jaune didn't win himself the Darwin award and shot the bird without spilling his brains on the dirt.

"That... was extremely stupid, Jaune." Blake said, and Jaune was hyperventilating over the bird attack, and he had no idea what he just did. Blake let him be and Jaune hyperventilated for three minutes until he was back on a normal breathing pattern, and realized how he almost killed himself, then began to hyperventilate again. After five more minutes, he finally stopped hyperventilating, and went inside and saw what seemed to be an almost empty dining room, so he sat down, since he felt a little drained after the bird incident.

Jaune accidentally fell asleep, and Ruby found him asleep on the table, so she decided to leave him be. She walked up the stairs and saw the two Pyrrha's still talking, something about Wendigos, and Ruby walked past them, and opened the door to Weiss' room, to see her experimenting with ghost rock, to try to make it do… something. She decided not to bother her, remembering the incident a year ago where they almost burned down the house, thankfully it was contained before any real damage was done, but even then they still don't know how they managed to extinguish it, it was like it was just extinguished without a trace, the wood with burn marks were covered with carpets, while the burn marks on the walls were covered with paintings.

Ruby closed the door, and walked down to the basement, where she saw her plan to take down the Fall twins, after she met the Grimm Man once more, who offered her a deal that she couldn't pass up…

**Two months ago…**

Ruby awoke in a small bar, which slightly frightened her as she didn't remember what happened last night, and it seemed to be the bartender was there, "Ms. Rose, it's been a long while, hasn't it?" She never forgot that voice, her vision was somewhat blurry, but she knew what she saw, the Grimm Man. She growled at him, but stayed put as she didn't want to get on his bad side. "How has your visit to the Deadlands been, Ms. Rose?" He said in that texan accent of his.

Ruby answered truthfully, and said, "Gods awful, my sister is dead thanks to that bet we did!" He could hear the anger at him in her voice, but he kept calm and said, "You want you and your friends out of this mess of a world, don't you?" Ruby went silent, and the Grimm Man continued, "Good, if you really want you and your friends out of this world and back to Remnant, your gonna have to do this one simple task, kill the Fall twins, they're a real nuisance, then you and your friends are free, and if you manage to kill one of them in a draw… your sister is gonna rise from her grave and join you on the trip home, since I like a good draw now and again." Ruby didn't doubt his abilities, so she cautiously accepted, hoping there were no consequences for failing him, but she just had to jinx it.

"However, if you don't manage to kill them by the end of the year, then you and your friends have guaranteed a place in hell." The Grimm Man added, making Ruby nervous about this, what the hell did she just do? "Now, begone and make sure to kill those Fall twins." He snapped his fingers and Ruby woke up in her bed sweating and trembling in fear, but she didn't think of it as a dream as soon she laid her eyes on a note on the blanket saying, 'Remember the deal. -A.D.' A.D, most likely the first letters of the first and last name of the Grimm Man, as Ruby got up and went down into the basement, to which she saw a table. There she opened a shelf, and pulled out Crescent Rose 0.5, and wiped some dust off it.

She had ingrained Yang's initials on the stock, to remember her. She gave the gun a little kiss before cleaning it thoroughly with gun oil, making it look brand new. She loaded the weapon with bullets, and walked up the stairs and to the shooting range, to refresh her memory.

She walked back around fifty feet, and aimed at the head of the dummy, and fired straight through the head and into a wall, thankfully not piercing through the wall and possibly hitting someone. 'I still got it.' Ruby thought to herself as she put the rifle on her back, and walked back into the house, where she started to cook some chocolate chip cookies, can't beat old habits.

**Back to 'present' day…**

She examined the board to see several news clippings, some about the Fall Twins being transferred to a town of Walden under government supervision, others about the black regiment destroying the town of Walden, but she had proof that the Fall twins managed to escape the town before destruction, she had also figured out the town they were in, Santa Fe, New Mexico as they stopped the infamous 'Train Jacker' who robbed and stole trains to sell said trains to outlaws for their own nefarious needs. She stared at the board more before beginning to walk up the stairs to summon her crew for a meeting, they knew of the Grimm Man's quest, even JNPR, she let it slip about a meeting with the Grimm Man, and surprisingly Nora pushed for details, so Ruby gave most of it to them, minus the eternal damnation if you fail part, and Nora got angry for the fact that she lied about there being no escape.

'It's for a good cause, they'll forgive me if I let it slip, right?' Ruby thought to herself as she walked up those the last time. She yelled, "Meeting everyone!" and Jaune was the first to arrive as he was already there and simply woke up to Ruby yelling that. Ruby and Jaune saw the two Pyrrha's, Blake, Weiss, Nora, and Ren walking down the stairs one by one and taking a seat.

"It's almost time to end this, we just got to get to Santa Fe in New Mexico and finally kill those Fall twins once and for all, and maybe get in a draw with one of them, who knows?" Ruby spoke with a serious tone, kind of hard to tell with her high pitched voice. "We'll head out to the nearest town, which is Amhurst to get you guys some guns." They nodded and she continued, "We will begin our Journey tomorrow, get your stuff in the wagon, alright?" Jaune got up from the chair and walked upstairs to get his stuff, and one by one most of the crew followed except for Ruby. who checked on the parts of Crescent Rose 0.5.

She saw her crew getting their stuff and throwing it into the wagon, then going back to get more of their stuff. After five minutes, they were done, and they returned to the table and she spoke again, "Good! Now go back to sleep, you're gonna need all the sleep you can get." The team didn't complain about this and went back up the stairs and into their rooms, the more sleep the better. She walked to the garden, and whispered to herself one thing, "I'll bring you back Yang, I promise." she sounded unsure of herself, she didn't want to fail her, but there was a good chance of either losing a draw, and an even greater chance of not getting into a draw at all.

She pushed those thoughts away, and reassured herself that she can save her sister from her grave six feet under, and walked back into the house, up the stairs and to her room, where she began to go into a nice, long slumber. She had a dream, she woke up in the same bar as the dream five months ago.

She sat down on a nearby stool, and the Grimm Man was serving what seemed to be another person, who also looked like a Grimm creature. The Grimm Man turned left, and noticed Ruby, while the other Grimm man paid for his drink and left, "Mrs. Rose, I'll get to the chase, you only have a month and a half to kill the Fall twins, but only now your beginning your journey. But for now, I'll allow you to ask one question, you do need some closure after all." Ruby thought about it for around a minute until saying, "What's your name?" The Grimm Man simply responded with, "Ashton Davidson, now go back to your rest." He snapped his fingers, and woke up, then quickly went back to her slumber.

**The next day…**

She awoke to the sound of flies flying past her ear, as she groggily climbed out of bed and fell to the wood floor, she got up and stretched before walking out the door, down the stairs and opened the door outside to see her crew in the wagon waiting for her, "Must've slept in." she thought aloud. Chance spoke up and said, "If another minute passed I would have left ya, Meredith." Chance accidentally used her fake name, but she was okay with it, she got to the front of the wagon, and Chance got in the back as Ruby began to command the horses. Soon they started moving, and down the trail they went.

**(Author's Note: We've made it back to the crew in the world of Deadlands, I really hope you enjoyed it! Anyways, Act II will mainly be the trip to Santa Fe, so expect some world building, quests, some more yeehaw action, and possibly the spirits of the damned, so stayed tuned! For now, here are the teasers.)**

**Conquest of Salem: Chapter 4: **Rose Money.

**Bain's Lament: Chapter 2: **Case the joint.


End file.
